Read 'em and Weep
Read 'em and Weep is the first episode of the third season of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, and fifty-fifth overall. Plot own it!?]] The episode begins with Pop and Cub walking along in the forest, then they come upon Toothy, who is selling books. Cub picks up a fairy tale book with a castle on it. However, the first thing Pop notices is the little piece of paper on the table where Cub got the book, which shows a dollar sign ($). Pop assumes that the book might be expensive, so he refuses to buy it, revealing that Pop is a cheapskate. Pop then notices some books in a box with a piece of paper, this time, with a cent symbol (¢) on it. Assuming the books inside the box are cheaper, Pop digs his hand through the box, and pulls out an unusually brown and withered book, whose cover resembles an agonizing face. Though Pop is satisfied, Cub isn't, and Pop proceeds to buy the book. Later that night at Pop and Cub's house, Pop reads the book to Cub while in bed. As Pop reads the story, Cub seems to be getting more and more worried as Pop goes on. To make things worse, clouds begin to swirl over their house and hundreds of birds to fall out of the sky and drop to the ground. Seeing the "storm" outside, Pop closes the bedroom window, and turns off Cub's bedroom light, and leaves. However, the story was so frightening, Cub sits in his bed, scared stiff and eyes wide open. After a few seconds of inactivity, a strange, green, ominous glow appears under Cub's bed. As the frightened infant peeks under his bed to see what it is, an unseen force advances towards Cub, abruptly cutting the screen to black. story summons The Demon under Cub's bed.]] The next morning, Pop makes breakfast for Cub, who is now green and in a zombie-like state. After refusing to eat his breakfast, Cub's head rotates 360 degrees and Cub vomits a green fluid all over Pop. The doorbell rings and Pop answers the door to see Petunia, dressed as a girl scout, selling cookies. Suddenly, a tentacle wraps itself around Petunia and pulls her. We now see that Cub has tentacles and a beak coming out of his head. While Petunia clings for dear life on a cabinet under the sink, shrieking, Pop, horrified, looks at the monster. The monster in Cub's head tears the skin and tail off of Petunia's lower body, causing her to scream in extreme pain. To protect herself, Petunia dashes into the cabinet beneath the sink. (using Cub as a host), trying to devour Petunia.]] She starts crying from the possible pain she's enduring or from fear or possibly for both reasons, but the tentacles emerge through the sink pipes and grab her again, causing her to shriek. With Petunia screaming, the tentacles attempt to drag her through the drain of the sink, brutally crushing her body in the process. When the demon struggles to pull out the horrified skunk, the demon notices the garbage disposal's switch, and activates it, which begins to grind up Petunia's body until her flesh finally slips out, ending her cries of pain. As the demon eats what remains of Petunia, Pop quickly grabs his phone and makes a frantic phone call. attempting to exorcise The Demon out of Cub.]] The doorbell rings again and Pop answers to find Lumpy, a priest/exorcist. He is immediately vomited upon by Cub, who he then tackles. Pop picks up a vase of flowers and attempt to throw it at Cub, but hesitates and then runs to grab something off screen. Lumpy struggles with the monster in Cub's head and eventually succeeds in tearing it out. Cub, now his normal color and minus the monster in his head, looks at his body and smiles happily. Unfortunately, Pop doesn't realize that Cub has now been cured and bashes Cub repeatedly with a shovel until he is a flat, bloody circle. Later until nightfall, Pop and Lumpy stand at Cub's grave, mourning his death. Before the episode ends, a tentacle comes out of Lumpy's mouth, which he quickly places his hand over, indicating he may be possessed by another demon. Moral "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" Deaths # Hundreds of birds die after Pop reads the cursed book. #Petunia is pulled through the drain of a sink and is torn apart by the sink's garbage disposal. #Cub is hit and flattened by Pop, using a shovel. Injuries #The Demon possesses Cub's body. #Petunia (Before death) has the skin and tail on her lower body torn off by the demon. #The Demon is exorcised from Cub's body by Lumpy (Debatable, since the effects of exorcism on a demon are as yet unknown and so this may or may not have actually injured it). Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total Rate: 60% Destruction #One of the pipes to the sink falls off when the demon pushes its tentacles through the drain. #Cub's beanie (and diaper possibly) is flattened by Pop's shovel. Goofs #When Toothy is standing behind the table after putting down the stack of books, his legs are missing. #Cub's safety pin switches positions numerous times throughout the episode. #When Cub went to pick up the book he wanted, Toothy disappeared (though, he might have moved away). #Pop from when Lumpy sees the demon to when he attempts to throw a vase away. #During Toothy's sale, there are three books standing straight up on the left side of the table. Cub picks one of them up, but right before Pop looks over at the dollar symbol, there are again three books standing upright. #When Pop opens his mouth in approval of the book he chose, his pipe floats around his mouth. #When Pop is reading the book to Cub, he opens it up to the middle and starts with "once upon a time".(although it could be a multiple story book) #In the shot when Pop is going to read the book, the window is closed, but when the rain of birds start, it is clearly open. ##Also, the window was round, and Pop pushes it closed like a square window. Usually, round windows are two separate pieces the open and close like a door. #The positions of the picture frames behind Cub's bed change. #Cub's beanie faced the same direction the entire time Cub rotated his head 360 degrees. #Cub's neck should've been broken when his head rotated 360 degrees, but he seems totally normal when Lumpy tears out the Demon from Cub's body. #When Pop opens the door, Petunia is standing outside. In the next shot, she's already inside. #Cub's hat never falls off his head during the entire time his demon form is shown. #The kitchen counter changes size between Pop cooking and when Petunia's death scene. #When the Demon grabs Petunia, Pop has vomit on his hat. After the Demon is shown trying to eat Petunia, however, Pop is completely clean. #Pop and Petunia's eyes repeatedly switch to black circles throughout the episode. #When Petunia's skin is ripped off her body, she lacks her tail muscle and nerves. Though it's likely that they were ripped off as well. #Parts of Petunia's head passed through the counter while she ran under the sink. #When Petunia was hiding under the sink, there were two tentacles that emerge from the pipes, but when she was getting pulled from the drain, there was only one tentacle shown. #The skin on the lower half of Petunia's body is ripped off before she hides beneath the sink, but the skin is still on one of her legs and there is none on her arm when she is pulled through the drain. #When Petunia's body is being pulled from the kitchen sink, she still emits cries of agony even though the remains of her body are completely mangled up. However, after the grinder is activated, she stops screaming which may suggest that her mouth, heart, or brain was somehow still functional before then. #When Pop goes to the door there are no flowers on the table, after Pop lets Lumpy in flowers appear on the table when he picks them up, then after Cub is exorcised the flowers are gone. #When Pop opens the door, Lumpy's antlers are outside the door. After Cub vomited on him, When he looked down at his green body, his antlers passed through the wall. #Before Lumpy tackles Cub there is no vase on the stand next to Pop, but one appears when we see a close up of Pop panicking. #At one point, when Lumpy is fighting the demon, the screen is closed up on his face and he isn't wearing a hat, when the scream extends, his hat is on his head. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where the demon-possessed Cub vomits on Lumpy, there's a brief shot of Pop in the process of crushing Cub with a shovel. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2007 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes